Changing the System
When Alec taps into the town's mainframe, he instantly gains control. Super Kaitlin hops into action to save the day. Episode Summary A portal opens up in a nearby field. Alec pops out of it with some of his cow minions. He thinks it is nice to take a vacation to other dimensions sometimes and see what kinds of havoc he can cause. He thinks there is something familiar about this dimension. He walks into the town hall and notices a giant room full of technology. He already knows he can cause havoc by hacking into the mainframe. He's glad he had a computers major in college. He hacks into the town's computers, shuts down the system, and gains control of the entire city. With this new power, he causes all kinds of havoc. The water pipes burst, the traffic signals go whack, and worst of all, he builds up so much pressure in the sewers that giant sewage geysers begin erupting. Kaitlin is busy relaxing at home, playing a video game. All of a sudden, she gets a distress signal from Emma. Emma alerts her that something is going on in town, and it is all kinds of chaos. Kaitlin is on the case. She grabs her Super Kaitlin suit out of the dryer and takes off into action. Kaitlin flies into town and notices all the havoc. It is devastating. Shannon is off in a corner, panicking, thinking her nightmare is coming to life. Super Kaitlin takes a peek into town hall and confronts Alec. Alec can't believe it's Kaitlin. Elsewhere, the villains are monitoring Alec's progress. Infinite hopes this one is a success. Just then, Connie and Boris walk in. Irving wonders who these guys are. Armageddon asks if they have anything against Kaitlin. Boris explains the whole milkshake store story. Infinite welcomes them. Kaitlin is ready to face off against Alec. She demands he changes the town back to normal. Alec refuses, and that's when he uses his technological advantage to take Kaitlin down. Kaitlin calls in for backup. Savannah and Alison come to the rescue. They are ready to take on any villain. Even if they have the power to wipe out half a population with the snap of a finger. Kaitlin feels like that is a reference to something but that isn't important at the moment. The three girls fight Albert, but nothing is working. Jarrett wonders if he should sing another screamo song. Kaitlin wonders where he came from. Jarrett just leaves. Savannah has a new idea. She calls in someone who is experienced with computers. Jeremiah comes as quickly as he can while the three girls distract Alec. Jeremiah taps into the system and returns everything to normal. The girls cheer while Alec shrieks in defeat. The villains are all disappointed in Alec. Infinite can't believe this defeat. Kaitlin taunts Alec for a bit. Alec flees and says they haven't seen the last of him. Kaitlin thanks Savannah and Alison for coming to help them out. They are glad they did because that was fun. Kaitlin suggests going out for dinner as a celebration of their victory. Savannah and Alison are perfectly okay with this. Production Information * There is very unnoticeable CGI used in the destruction scenes * Some of the original score is done by Jun Senoue of SEGA Trivia * Gameplay from ''Fortnite ''and a clip from "Club Kaitlin" can be seen among the screens * "LarryBoy to the Rescue" from ''LarryBoy: the Soundtrack ''can be heard when Kaitlin gets her distress call * Shannon mentions her nightmare from "Did You Think This Was The End?" * Connie and Boris mention the events of "Milkshake Mania!" * "Mechawiggler Battle" from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''is heard during the fight * Alison refers to Thanos from ''Avengers: Infinity War '' * Jarrett asks about another screamo song, which he used in "What Do You Get When You Cross A Graduate With a Sophomore?" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles